


Truth or dare

by Mxtimes_13x



Category: IT (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxtimes_13x/pseuds/Mxtimes_13x
Summary: The losers club play truth or dare does something happen between people





	Truth or dare

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first story hope you like it

Eddie kaspbrak was in love with Richie Tozier everyone knew except for Richie himself. All of the losers were at bills house watching a movie Mike , Bill , Stanley and Ben on the floor Beverly in the arm chair and Richie and Eddie on the couch . Eddie was close to Richie but not to close he couldn't dare himself to do it . Once the movie finished Richie emidiatly suggested to play a game of thruth or dare of course everyone groaned but yet they still agreed.  
Richie- Ok so who should I dare first hmmm Bill truth or dare .Bill - uhh dare . Richie - Ok I dare you to run around the block in just your underwear. Bill - ok I'll do it  ( he did it ) Bill - o-ok Eddie t-truth or dare. Eddie- dare. Bill - ok I dare you to sit on Richie lap and cuddle with him the whole night  ( just listening to that made Eddie cheeks pink.  ). Richie - come on ed's I promise I won't bite. ( Eddie did the dare,  he was trying to carefully sit down as Richie grabed him by the waist and pulled him down wich made his face get even more red. ) They kept on doing truth or dare Ben got dared to drink a whole can of wip cream, mike to chug a whole soda Stan to describe his crush which sounded a lot like Bill ( but that's for another time ) and beverly to kiss the guy that she liked which was Ben.  Know Beverly was doing a truth or dare to Richie . Bev- Ok trashmouth truth or dare Richie - Dare of course Bev- ok I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Eddie    (suddenly Richie could feel himself get tight in his pants ) Richie - Ok marsh common Ed's I'm about to rock your world. ( once inside the closest Eddie was a little thankful that it was dark cause you couldn't be able to see his dark red cheeks or the tiny little tent in his pants ) Richie - you know we don't have to do this if you don't want to. Suddenly Eddie was pushing himself on his tippie toes and kissed Richie ( when he stoped he immediately regretted it being scared that Richie didn't enjoy it ) Eddie - uhh I-I'm so sorry rich in didn't know if you liked that or- Richie didn't waste any time because suddenly he was cupping Eddies face and kissing him passionately using every force in his body that he had ( sadly the losers club open the door and saw them together ) Beverly - quietly whispering to herself - oh I knew it . Richie - really guys you gotta ruin the moment. Bill- s-sorry well leave y-you two alone Richie -soo I guess I have to tell your mom I got a new solmate huh. Eddie-oh just shut up and kiss me already Eddie grinned into the kiss I love you Richie I love you too Eddie Spaghetti .

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it is worked hard on it


End file.
